1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment for use in connection with physical conditioning. The exercise equipment has particular utility in connection with toning and strengthening the muscles of the abdomen, back, shoulders, arms, and legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise equipment is desirable for toning and strengthening the muscles of the abdomen, back, shoulders, arms, and legs. Physical fitness is widely recognized as a key component to good health. Experts recommend at least 30 minutes of daily exercise for maximum health benefits. Exercise equipment provides the user with a whole body workout without requiring a great deal of expense or a large amount of room. The user can adjust the exercises they perform to adapt to their level of fitness. The exercise equipment is lightweight and compact, making it easy to transport for use when traveling.
The use of exercise apparatuses is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,945 to Rader discloses an exercise apparatus. However, the Rader '945 patent does not have wheels on all units, and has further drawbacks of lacking shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,305 to Lynch discloses an exercising device that supports a limb of a user on or against a supporting surface while permitting movement of the limb in any direction along the supporting surface. However, the Lynch '305 patent does not have a protruding hand pad.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,393 to Jones discloses a swivel caster supported exercising handle apparatus that supports a weight portion of the user's body during movement thereof on a floor or other surface under the control of the user's upper body muscles. However, the Jones '393 patent does not have shoes, and cannot be attached to the user's elbows or knees.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,192 to Nutter discloses a wheel supported exercising device that supports the user's feet and ankles when the user is in the prone position. However, the Nutter '192 patent does not have a handle, and also does not have an elbow attachment.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,081 to Touraine discloses exercisers that exercise the upper extremity. However, the Touraine '081 patent does not attach to the user's elbows or knees, and further lacks shoes.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 129,175 to McCandlish discloses a roller skate that attaches to the user's foot. However, the McCandlish '175 patent does not have a handle, and has the additional deficiency of lacking caster-type wheels.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe exercise equipment that allows toning and strengthening the muscles of the abdomen, back, shoulders, arms, and legs. The Rader '945 patent makes no provision for wheels on all units. The Rader '945 patent, the Jones '393 patent, and the Touraine '081 patent lack shoes. The Lynch '305 patent, the Nutter '192 patent, and the McCandlish '175 patent do not have a handle. The Lynch '305 patent does not have a triangle-shaped hand attachment. The Jones '393 patent and the Touraine '081 patent cannot be attached to the user's elbows or knees, and the Nutter '192 patent does not have an elbow attachment. The McCandlish '175 patent lacks caster-type wheels.
Therefore, a need exists for new and improved exercise equipment that can be used for toning and strengthening the muscles of the abdomen, back, shoulders, arms, and legs. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the exercise equipment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of toning and strengthening the muscles of the abdomen, back, shoulders, arms, and legs.